Bet'cha
by ItaNaruLover
Summary: Allen and Kanda are always fighting. One day Allen decides to make a bet. And the looser has to be the winners servant for a week. What happens when Kanda looses? And what is this about Allen's secret past? Arekan AllenXKanda graphic lemons later chapter
1. Prologue

Me- it's Friday of Yullen week! The theme is battle! So this story is about how a fight between Kanda and Allen can lead to something a little more personal... Enjoy!

Allen- So I was looking through your messages and someone asked – who do you like better as seme Allen or Kanda?

me- oh! Thats a hard one T_T ugh well I guess I love seme Allen more cause it's so hard to find good seme Allen, uke Kanda stories ***sigh** *

~so each chapter of this story will relate to a different theme from each Yullen day ^^ so enjoy!~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had started normal enough. Kanda had gotten up at dawn;just like every other morning; before fixing his hair into it's normal high ponytail and heading out with Mugen to train. The sword had been light, and unnoticeable, like another arm, as Kanda swung it flawlessly, cutting the falling leaves around him as he trained. And all too soon Kanda felt his stomach groan hungrily; letting him know it was time for breakfast.

With a sigh he stood, and walked out of the forest towards the bathing room. Kanda felt as if his body was moving on it's own while he stripped himself of his sweaty cloths. Placing them neatly in one of the wooden cabinets, Kanda walked into a single shower stall, and pulled the curtain closed, causing a small squeak to resonate through out the silent and empty area. Which was just the way Kanda liked it.

Standing where the water couldn't reach him, Kanda cautiously turned the knob for cold water, before turning on the hot water. Experimentally Kanda put his hand under the water, and pulled away quickly, hissing at how hot it was. He silently turned the knob again, before testing it once again. Once the water was at a decent temperature, Kanda slid under the sprays, and felt himself moan contently as the hot water beat at his sore back. All brain processing ceased as Kanda leaned up against the cool shower wall, the hot water pounding at his back.

Once Kanda noticed his fingers pruning, he knew he had to get going. After drying off, and changing into a plain white shirt and black pants, Kanda set off for the cafeteria.

On his way to the cafeteria Kanda noticed something strange happen. His heart suddenly sped up, and he was walking faster than necessary. He vaguely wondered why as he opened the cafeteria doors, but his questions were immediately answered as his gaze fell upon a head of bright white hair,

Smirking inwardly, Kanda noted that the bean sprout was looking at him. Though the white haired teen looked away quickly. This annoyed Kanda for some reason. But he ignored it and went to order his soba. He ordered it rather gruffly as usual, but at least managed to grit out a thanks before he headed to the bean sprouts table.

Kanda sat across from the white haired exorcist as usual. He remembered Allen asking him about it once. Of course he himself didn't know the reason so he just lied it was because he wouldn't have to see his stupid Moyashi face because of all the plates in front of the British boy. At this said boy had pouted, before retorting about Kanda's girly hair, which then ended up in an all out brawl between the two.

" Good morning Kanda!" Kanda ignored Allen's greeting, knowing how it would annoy the younger teen. Said boy scowled and tried again.

" I said hello Kanda." Kanda continued to ignore Allen as he began to eat his soba, which only helped to annoy the white haired teen even more. Suddenly a smirk made it's way onto Allen's lips.

" Aw, Kanda you look so cute with your hair down! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a girl." Kanda choked on his soba as he glared at Allen through the mountain of plates in between them.

"What the hell did you say Moyashi?"

"Oh so your not just girly, but slow and stupid to. My, my Kanda." Kanda shot up and stood next to Allen so he could glare down at the other teen.

"I am not slow you damned bean sprout!" A smirk suddenly graced Allen's lips as he stood. Kanda could only gape as he looked _**up**_ at Allen.

"What the-?" A full sentence wouldn't leave Kanda's mouth, he was too surprised to do much of anything.

"You do realize you can't call me bean sprout, ya' know, now that I'm taller than you, Chibi-chan." Kanda felt his anger spike, when had Allen gotten so damn tall?

" Who the hell are you calling chibi-chan? I swear I'm going to gut you with Mugen, and then sell all of your organs and hair to people in the black market!" Kanda yelled angrily, and oblivious as Allen strode over to him. Before Kanda could comprehend what was happening Allen's hand was tangled in his hair.

" But, my dear, you hair is so much more beautiful than mine. I'm sure you could make much more money for yours." Allen bowed lightly, brushing his lips against the long strip of Kanda's hair he as holding.

Said black haired teen blushed.

" L-like you could you baka Moyashi!" Allen didn't miss the stutter and smirked lightly as he said,

" Is that a challenge?"

" Che you wouldn't even be worth versing in anything. Especially not in a bet, your too naive for that." That was true for the most part, except for the fact that Allen had a dark side. A dark side that never looses at poker, or any form of bet.

" So if your so sure of yourself Kanda, how about we settle this over a game of cards?" Kanda froze. Cards? Sirens were going off in his head, telling him it was a bad idea. He had heard something about Allen and cards once before from Lavi, but he had made a point of it to ignore the idiotic rabbit. So whatever he had learned had long ago been forgotten.

" Your on." Allen smirked, a smirk so malicious it made Kanda's skin crawl.

Oh kami, what had he done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And thats how Kanda ended up like this. Pissed beyond all reason, sitting across from Allen, in the cafeteria cards flung all over the place and a smirk on Allen's lips.

" Royal strait flush." Kanda didn't think he could be any angrier.

" Oh and you remember outr bet right Kanda?" No, now Kanda could not get any angrier.

" We agreed the looser would have to be the winners servant for a week." Kanda nodded grudgingly, his mouth tight and face grim.

"Well since you understand, you start tomorrow, you'll get a package and note in the morning." and with that Allen left, leaving Kanda to his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the package was there on his bed. Curious, he had opened it rather hastily, and instantly regretted it.

The profanities and curses that left Kanda's mouth after that could be heard all through the order. Somewhere far away Allen smiled.

Shaking with anger Kanda picked up the note attached to the package.

' Dear Kanda,

As you already know, you are to be my servant for the next week. Meaning you must do whatever I say when I say it. My first request is that you wear this and meet me in the cafeteria. And also note that you are in no way allowed to hurt me physically, until this week ends.

~ with love Allen Walker.~

" With love my ass." Kanda muttered darkly, crumbling the paper before looking grudgingly at what had been sent to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 20 minutes later, whispers and gasps could be heard all throughout the cafeteria. Some people blushing madly and others pinching their noses to prevent nose bleeds.

Kanda hated it. Why the hell did the Moyashi have to be so damn cruel. Really, making him wear a maids outfit! And a skimpy one at that! And oh to top it off, he just had to buy the one with cat ears and a collar.

Kanda swore once this week was over, that he would castrate the younger boy, slowly and painfully.

" Kanda!"

Kanda felt himself twitch as Allen called his name.

" Kanda, come here." Kanda stayed still for a moment before turning and strutting towards Allen, who was sitting comfortably on one of the cafeteria benches. Kanda winced at the sound of his high heels clanking against the tiled floor as he made his way towards the younger boy.

Allen felt his body heat up at the sight of Kanda, more so than usual. The Japanese teen looked absolutely delicious in the short skirt, showing off his slender pale thighs. Allen felt his libido awaken, as Kanda advanced towards him, a scowl on the older teens face. That only helped excite Allen further, and the white haired teen vaguely wondered if he had misjudged his control.

" Good morning Kanda." Kanda stood still, his hands clenched at his sides.

" Now thats not very nice, please say good morning Kanda." Kanda felt his temperature rising, the urge to do bodily harm to Allen increasing with every second. But as angry as he was, Kanda would not go back on his word. He had promised to be the Moyashi's slave, and as unbearable as it was, Kanda would do it. For his pride.

" Good morning." the Japanese teen gritted out. Allen smirked sadistically.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Kanda, I would also like you to refer to me as 'master' from now on."

Kanda lunged for Allen's throat, but the white haired teen had been faster, and had grabbed Kanda's wrists and pulled the black haired teen onto his lap.

The blush on Kanda's face was delicious as he realized what position they were in. Both of Kanda's pale thighs were currently straddling Allen's waist, his face was pressed against Allen's chest and his hands were gripping at Allen's shoulders, as he tried to hold his balance. Embarrassing as it was, Kanda noted how strong and broad Allen's shoulders were. Though they weren't ridiculously masculine, they held an edge of authority that aroused Kanda to no end.

" Kanda?" Forgetting his previous anger Kanda unconsciously mumbled.

"Good morning, master." Allen seemed pleased with this and used one of his free hands to pet Kanda's head.

Kanda felt it before he heard it. Allen's lips were pressed against his hear, warm and alluring as the white haired teen whispered.

"Good boy." The hand stroking Kanda's head was not helping clear the Japanese teens mind.

Pulling away, Allen lifted Kanda, rather effortlessly might I add. And placed the teen on his feet.

" Would you be so kind as to order us breakfast Kanda." Still dazed Kanda nodded, and unconsciously walked onto the breakfast line. Allen smirked at this, and began waiting patiently by himself watching Kanda through the corner of his eye.

Said Japanese teen was beginning to curse at his stupidity. How could he be so dumb? One second he's completely in control of his actions and the next he dazed and confused. Had Allen drugged him? No Kanda hadn't eaten anything since last night, and Allen was having his get the food, so there was no way Allen was drugging his food.. well not unless Jerry was in on it, but Kanda highly doubted that.

Suddenly, coming back from the deepest part of his mind, Kanda noticed the lustful stares he was getting. From boys and girls alike.

'Damn, thats creepy.' Unfortunately Kanda wasn't the only one who noticed this. Allen was also aware of this, and it was annoying him to no end.

Allen stood, and began walking towards Kanda, said teen didn't notice until an arm snuck itself around his waist.

"What the- " Kanda didn't get to finish his sentence as a pair of warm moist lips enveloped his own pale lips. Kanda stilled his eyes wide, and growing wider as a hand snaked its way up the back of his skirt and as a rough tongue began lapping at his mouth for entrance. Kanda was too mortified to much of anything, until the hand under his skirt gripped his ass tightly. The feeling of the others warm palm on him caused Kanda to gasp, giving the opposer's tongue a chance to dive into his mouth. Kanda felt his eyes begin to slip shut unconsciously, the last thing he saw before his eyes shut was white hair and pale skin.

Allen's tongue began to rub against the roof of Kanda's mouth before working on the Japanese teens teeth and gums. Once Allen was sure he had thoroughly ravaged Kanda's mouth, he twisted his own tongue around Kanda's lapping at the others organ willing it to dance with him.

Both boys pulled back for air, before Allen pulled them back together for another kiss. This time Kanda's tongue plunged into Allen's mouth. Allen's mouth was warm and bitter sweet. Just the was Kanda liked things. The feeling of having his tongue beveled into the others moist, warm mouth was driving Kanda crazy. His hazed mind could barely comprehend what was happening as they pulled away once more for air, a line of saliva still connecting them.

Kanda's knees were weak and he could feel himself swaying lightly. Though both of his hands were around Allen's neck, effectively keeping him in place.

" Next on line!" A voice rang out, abruptly brining Kanda back to Earth.

'Oh my fucking god.' Kanda looked up slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable. Though it didn't help when his and Allen's eyes connected.

No. That did not just happen. Kanda Yuu did not just make out crazily with Allen Walker. In the middle of the cafeteria no less.

Shoving Allen away Kanda looked around and instantly noticed everyones attention was on him and Allen. Though many of the lustful looks were now crestfallen, while others were still looking at him lustfully, except this time they were fully aroused.

Speaking of arousal.... Kanda looked down, only to see his own arousal was poking up, barely contained by the panties Allen had made him wear. Blushing madly, Kanda turned around so no one would see him like this, only to realize that was a very bad idea, because now he was face to face with Allen once again. And the site of the younger teens wet, saliva covered lips was not helping flag his obvious arousal.

Lost in his thoughts Kanda didn't notice when Allen walked up to him, and slug an arm over his shoulders. Kanda went to pull away, but Allen gripped his wrist and pulled him closer.

"If we stay like this, they won't be able to see your arousal." Allen's words were thick with lust and passion. The intensity of it made Kanda shiver, and made his already hard cock twitch with a need for release. He tried to ignore this however, and decided to act as though nothing was wrong.

"Damned Moyashi." Kanda blinked. The Japanese teen couldn't believe how needy and erotic he had just sounded. His voice had been slightly higher than usual and had a breathy undertone to it.

Allen felt his member harden slightly at the sound of Kanda's voice. But pushed back his libido, and held Kanda close to him.

"Jerry!" Said man came out a smile on his face. Though he looked thoroughly confused when he saw Kanda's attire and obvious arousal. Though he decided not to question it and instead asked.

"What would you like hun?" Allen ordered a long list of things that Kanda didn't bother remembering, but once the British boy was done Kanda noticed that the taller boy had not once said Soba.

"Oi, bean sprout." Allen looked down at Kanda.

" What about me? Am I supposed to order separately or something." Allen smiled down at him knowingly.

" I ordered you something already, so theres no need to worry." Kanda wished he had listened to what Allen had ordered now. Kanda broke into a sweat at the thought of eating anything but soba.

"Okay, you ordered my soba then?" Kanda asked, hoping this was some kind of sick joke.

Allen's smile didn't waver as he answered.

"Nope!" Kanda wanted to punch in that perfect face.

"What do you mean 'nope!'" Kanda could feel his blood boil as Allen continued smiling. Then the bell rang, making Kanda's boiling blood run cold.

"Order up dear!" Kanda shuddered at the sight of all the food Allen had ordered. Allen thanked Jerry, before lifting the giant tray, one handed might I add, and whisked both the food and Kanda away.

Allen sat Kanda down at the table, before placing down the foot and sitting as well.

"Well since your always making fun of what I eat, I figured it would be only fair that you had a chance to try some of what I eat." Kanda glared as Allen lifted one of the dishes and pushed it in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

14 different foods later, Kanda was stuffed, and thoroughly annoyed. All of the foods Allen had made him taste were absolutely horrible. All of them were either too sweet, or too hot, or too squishy or too hard. Nothing was just right for Kanda.

Another thing that was annoying the hell out of Kanda was the fact Allen was asking him so many damn questions. Every time he tried something Allen would ask what he like and didn't like about the dish, as well as things that could be changed.

Kanda answered every time, enjoying the fact that he was still able to complain even though he was Allen's servant for the week.

"So Kanda what was wrong with that one?" Kanda scowled as he answered.

"It was too slimy, I felt like it slid down my throat." Allen nodded taking in this new information.

Suddenly something weighed down on Allen's left shoulder. Looking to his left, Allen was surprised to see a half asleep Kanda.

"Kanda?" Kanda hm-ed in response, his stomach full, making him feel sleepy.

Which was one of the reasons Kanda never ate too much. Kanda ate only what was necessary, knowing that after eating too much he would be groggy and sleepy.

Smiling lightly Allen picked Kanda up bridal style, and brought Kanda back to his room.

Day 1 was over.

'But' Allen mused lightly,

" The fun has only just begun..."


	2. Day 1

Me- Well I'm hoping to update this story at least once a week... lets see how that works out =3

Kanda- Che' it's never gunna happen...

me- C'mon don't be such a jerk BaKanda! Don't make me bring Allen in here!

Kanda- mep...

( Also I now have a Beta!! Eternal thanks to Kami Senpai!)

DISCLAIMER- I do not own D gray man in any way, the plot however is mine, so enjoy!

And I didn't get a chance to update this in time for Yullen week so this is just going to continue to be a regular story =3

......................................................................................................................................................................

Eyes fluttering, Kanda lazily glanced around, his mind groggy. Kanda yawned, trying to remember how he had ended up back in bed.

As images of short skirts and hot kisses flooded his mind, Kanda's eyes popped open. He sat up abruptly, his dark hair spilling over his rigid form. As his eyes adjusted to the light that flooded his room, Kanda hopped -prayed- that everything had been a bad dream. A really bad, _hot _dream. Though luck wasn't on the young samurai's side; the outfit he was wearing proved that everything he remembered, had in fact, actually happened.

This lead to a set of questions flooding into his head.

Like, why Allen had touched him like that?

More importantly why had Kanda responded?

Did that make them gay?

Would that lead to them becoming fallen ones?

Kanda was pretty sure that it was bad for two men to be involved with one another other. Many people believed that two people of the same gender could not love one another. Not that he and the Moyashi were in love of course. No, Kanda in love with anything besides his beloved Mugen? Bah, it was impossible. Or so Kanda tried to tell himself.

Groaning, the Japanese teen buried his face into his palms, hopping to calm this sudden torrent of questions and emotions. This wasn't exactly the best topic to wake up to, and Kanda wasn't exactly the smartest when it came to solving personal problems.

Trying to ignore his current predicament, Kanda's gaze landed on a package besides his door. Stretching lightly, he stood; pulling at the skirt he was wearing, trying to fruitlessly cover his thighs.

Once he lifted the package Kanda noticed a letter flutter to the floor. Bending over, Kanda grabbed the letter and began reading.

_' Dear Kanda, _

_This package contains your outfit for the day. If you have trouble putting it on, I'll help you once you arrive at the Cafeteria. I have a lot of stuff I wish to do today, and I'd like you to accompany me. I'll brief you some more when I see you in the Cafeteria. _

_P.S. Please don't brush your hair. I want too. _

_~ With Love, _

_Allen Walker_

Kanda felt his anger flare and, violently, he shoved the note into his top draw. Looking at himself in the mirror Kanda winced; his hair was a mess and would surely be a pain to brush. That was the one drawback of having long beautiful hair. Well, that and being called a girl.

Suddenly, he remembered what Allen had said in the letter. Growling, the Japanese teen grabbed for the closest thing to him; which happened to be his hair brush; and threw it at his mirror. The glass shattered, and fell to the floor, clattering and smashing into even smaller pieces as they hit the ground. The feeling of adrenaline rushing though his veins helped calm the Japanese teen, though he could still feel his eyes set in a nasty glare.

Kanda couldn't believe he had actually agreed to such a ridiculous bet. It had been obvious that the Moyashi had something up his sleeve, how could he not have noticed? You would have thought the evil smirk would've given it away or the memories of Lavi telling him about Allen's card antics, but no, Kanda had let his pride drag him into this mess.

Ignoring this, the teen took out his anger on the poor, innocent package Allen had sent him.

Inside the package, to Kanda's greatdismay, was a Victorian dress. It was complete with lace and frills, though thankfully it didn't have puffy shoulders, and was on the more elegant side. The dress was dark blue, and had silver trims and though it wasn't as revealing as yesterdays outfit, it was still a dress.

Sighing angrily and with difficulty, Kanda began to strip the maid's.

It's not like he had a choice right? Backing out would be a blow to his pride! Not that wearing a dress was exactly helping his pride either...

......................................................................................................................................................................

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allen sat on the hard table bench in the cafeteria contently. Life was good. Not only had he won the bet; not that he had had any doubts; he had gotten Kanda to agree to his every demand. Using the other teens pride against him, Allen had managed to make the usually emotionless older teen look submissive, and absolutely adorable. Not to mention sexy.

Suddenly, the sound of angry clattering reached Allen's ears, causing the white haired teen to smile wistfully. Kanda was almost here. Allen could barely contain his excitement, and began to tap his foot impatiently as he waited for the other teen to arrive. The smashing of the Cafeteria doors signaled the arrival of the older teen, and Allen found his eyes wandering to the beautiful figure of the other male. Eyes widening, Allen realized that the thoughts clouding his mind weren't exactly the most innocent things he could be thinking right now.

Coughing lightly to himself, the younger teen watched happily as Kanda stormed towards him in the low black heels he had put with the package he had sent earlier that morning. The younger teen also noted, quite happily, that Kanda's hair was a mess. It was frizzy and sticking up in odd angles, twirled together in visible knots.

Smile in place, Allen greeted Kanda.

"Good morning." Kanda glared while grunting a 'Good Fucking morning to you too bean.' Though Kanda had forgotten to call him Master, Allen let it slide as he watched the other teen sit next to him.

"So Kanda, did you happen to bring a brush with you?" Kanda smirked lightly.

"Whoops, I guess not. It must've slipped my mind." Kanda's smirk faded quickly however, as his gaze landed upon an old wooden brush on the table. It was missing many bristles and was thoroughly banged up, cuts and gashes noticeable all over the handle.

The Japanese teen glared at Allen.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Allen gave Kanda a wistful smile that looked rather forced.

"I got it from an old..." Allen hesitated before finishing, "…friend." Kanda went to pry more, but was cut off by a rather cold look Allen shot him. Getting the hint, Kanda shut his mouth and turned around, wishing Allen could hurry up and get this over with.

Slowly a hand worked its way under Kanda's hair to the base of the older teen's skull. The hand began to make soothing circular motions, as a brush came in contact with the top of Kanda's head.

Kanda could feel Allen's breath on his neck, and the other teen's strong legs on either side of his waist. Something in Kanda sighed at the feeling.

The feeling of being so intimately close to another human being was a feeling all humans longed for, consciously or not.

A small groan escaped Kanda's mouth as he felt the brush work its way expertly through the knots and tangles that had accumulated over night. The feeling was soothing, and somehow comforting, and Kanda felt himself mentally scold himself for thinking it would be so bad.

Being so utterly content Kanda couldn't remember precisely why he had been so mad in the first place.

Both teens stayed like that; relaxing, and enjoying each other's company. Well, they were until...

"Oh my lord! Yuu-chan is a girl!" A voice rang out, breaking Allen and Kanda out of their reverie.

Eyes snapping open, Kanda saw Lavi standing in front of them, a mocking smirk on his face.

"Yuu-chan, why're you always getting so mad when I call you Yuu-chan, if you really are a Yuu-Chan?" Kanda's eyes narrowed dangerously, as he went to retort something, when suddenly two arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, pulling him back so that he was pressed up against a strong, warm chest.

"Lavi, I would sincerely appreciate it if you would kindly leave Kanda alone." Though the sentence itself was harmless, the way Allen said it made shivers go up Kanda's spine.

'When did the Moyashi become so...' Kanda couldn't even find a word for it. Though he vaguely felt his body respond to the dominant aura coming from the taller teen.

Lavi also seemed to notice it, though he tried his best to ignore it.

"Hehe, c'mon Moyashi-chan! Lemme joke a lil! I'm just curious." Suddenly a metallic, metal claw was up against Lavi's throat, right under his Adam's apple. Too scared to gulp, Lavi looked at Allen's seemingly harmless smile.

"Lavi, I''l count to three-" Allen didn't even get to finish his sentence as Lavi went running, fake tears running down his face as he cried about how cruel Allen was.

Kanda felt the corners of his lips tilt up as he smirked at Lavi's retreating form.

"Kanda?" Said teen tensed as Allen said his name.

"Are you ready to go?" Surprised, Kanda turned to look at Allen, but immediately regretted it as a pale hand stuck a pink lotus in his hair. The black waves of Kanda's hair held the Lotus nicely in place and Allen could barely keep himself from imagining Kanda naked and flustered underneath him, with the lotus sprawled out besides him.

Allen mentally slapped himself.

'No, no. I'm not like them. I'm not the same.' Keeping this in mind, Allen suddenly became very distant and stood up.

"Kanda, like I said in the letter I sent you, I have a few things I would like to do today, so you'll be accompanying me as I do so." Nodding, but with a scowl in place, Kanda stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both teens had walked to the canals, and took a ride in one of the boats to the outside world.

Outside the sun was shining brightly, making Kanda wince.

To Kanda's surprise and disappointment, Allen did not speak during the entire ride. As much as Kanda hated to admit it, he enjoyed talking to the Moyashi. With him, conversation was never boring, and usually, if not always, roused Kanda's attention.

"Oi, Moyashi?" Allen looked over to Kanda, a distant look on his face.

"Hm?"

"Where exactly are we going anyway?" Kanda asked trying, though in vain, to seem uninterested. Allen seemed to snap to life as a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Well I thought that we could go out today. I have everything all planned out, so leave it to me!" Kanda seemed to sweat drop at this; knowing how lousy Allen's sense of direction was.

Eventually the boat stopped. The slight rock the boat made as Allen, accidentally, hit the dock awoke Kanda, who hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. Upon awaking Kanda's eyes widened at all the seemingly busy people bustling around.

That's when Kanda remembered he was wearing a dress. Shooting up Kanda grabbed the collar of Allen's shirt angrily.

"Moyashi! What the Hell?" Kanda whispered harshly. Allen just smiled as he placed his hand over Kanda's.

"Well I thought it would be nice to go out to lunch together." The taller teen said, making Kanda's scowl deepen.

"First of all we didn't even have breakfast and second, if you knew we were going out why the hell did you make me where a dress?!" the Japanese teen couldn't help the slight raise in his voice.

Allen's smile only seemed to grow wider as he stepped onto the dock, before suddenly wrapping his arm around Kanda's waist, and pulling the shorter teen onto the dock. Stumbling, Kanda fell into Allen's strong arms.

Blushing, the Japanese teen tried to struggle out of Allen's vice grip, before realizing that some of the people passing were stealing glimpses of them.

"Well," Before Kanda knew it, Allen was whispering in his ear and he shuddered when the other's warm moist breath hit the shell of his ear.

"Well, since we were going to be spending the day together, I figured we would be looked upon poorly to see two men, such as ourselves, kissing and holding hands in public."

"Kissi-?" But before Kanda could finish asking, Allen's soft lips captured his own pale lips.

Unable to overpower Allen, Kanda could do nothing but freeze in the other teens arms.

Slowly Allen pulled away slightly, only for his tongue to slip out of his mouth as he dragged it across Kanda's lower lip.

Jumping at the feeling of Allen's rough tongue running over his lips, Kanda went to protest, giving said tongue a chance to slip into his mouth.

As Allen's tongue plunged into Kanda's hot mouth, the white haired teen threaded his hand through the hair on the back of Kanda's head.

Moaning quietly, the Japanese teen eventually gave into the kiss, and wrapped his arms seductively around Allen's neck.

Allens tongue plunged expertly into the shorter teen's mouth, rolling and swiping across anything in range. Eventually, Allen rubbed up against the top of Kanda's tongue with the tip of his own. Fighting for dominance, Kanda pushed back at Allen's tongue roughly, trying to get into the white haired teens mouth.

Eventually, Allen decided to let Kanda enter his mouth. The British teens tongue pulled back lightly, giving Kanda the chance to push forward.

Smirking, Kanda pushed his slick tongue into Allen's mouth, while putting both of his hands on Allen's cheeks. Allen was slightly stunned by the force of Kanda's kiss, but didn't complain as Kanda's tongue wrapped around his, coaxing it into another fight, which Allen couldn't deny. At some point during the kiss Kanda had pushed himself flush against Allen, as their tongues fought. A small sway was also added, causing a light friction to occur. Kanda couldn't help but groan as he felt Allen's hardness brush up against the inside of his thigh.

Eventually both teens had to pull back for air. Kanda could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and feel of his arousal was becoming a little too hard to bear as it pushed up against the panties Allen had made him wear. Thankfully, the dress covered Kanda's arousal. Looking down, Kanda noticed Allen wasn't quite as lucky, and was showing pretty well through his black dress pants.

Looking up, the Japanese teen, realized how shaky his knees were and how he was clutching at Allen's shoulders for support. Going to pull away, Kanda also noticed the rather large crowd that was watching them. Men and women alike were watching avidly, most of them with flushed faces and obvious arousals.

Blushing, Kanda hid his face in the crook of Allen's neck, and felt Allen's arm go around his waist.

The Britain began to guide them away from the crowd, glaring menacingly at anyone who looked as Kanda the wrong way, who was doing his best not to be seen and was clutching onto Allen's shirt.

Eventually, when they were out of sight, Allen felt the wind get knocked out of him as an elbow made contact with his gut. Letting out a small gasp, Allen's right arm wrapped around his mid-section.

"You fucking bean sprout!" Kanda hissed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kanda, I believe it was part of our little agreement that you wouldn't cause me any physical damage?" The white haired teen managed to cough out.

Growling, Kanda turned away from Allen.

"Well that was before you decided t-to-!" Kanda couldn't even bring himself to say what they had just done.

"Make out in public?" Allen said, trying to assist the obviously distressed teen. Face flushing and eyes stubbornly shut, Kanda stomped away from Allen. Sighing, Allen caught up quickly before grabbing Kanda's soft pale hand in his own glove clad one. Said teen merely growled and continued walking. And though Kanda seemed opposed to the idea, the Japanese teen couldn't help the butterfly's fluttering in his stomach from the gentle way Allen grasped his hand.

Kanda shook his head.

'No there's no way I'm enjoying this.' He mentally berated himself, though it didn't seem to stop his own hand from curling around Allen's, holding firmly as if wishing they would never part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually Allen stopped walking, causing Kanda's dress to whoosh around his legs as he came to a stop beside the white-haired teen.

"Why the hell did you stop walking Bean sprout?" Kanda asked agitated, pulling his hand out of Allen's grasp and crossing his arms. Almost immediately, both of them felt cold at the loss of contact. Shrugging it off, Allen walked towards a small cafe by the name of ' Nuit Pour Mon Amour'.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kanda asked, not bothering to move any closer to said establishment.

"Night for my love." Immediately, Kanda's gaze fixated on the younger teen.

"'What?"

"It's the name of the cafe, 'Night for My Love.' The Japanese teen looked over to the name again, before looking over to Allen once more.

"You speak French?" A wistful smile stretched across Allen's face as he nodded before opening the door to the cafe, and bowing his head lightly.

" Après que vous mon chéri,"(After you my darling) Allen whirled his hand lightly, indicating he wanted Kanda to go into the Cafe.

With a scowl Kanda walked in, but not before muttering a quick, "Now you're just showing off,"

Allen to chuckled before he followed quickly behind, letting the door shut quietly behind him.

As they entered, a man with a tux and a handful of menu's walked up to them.

"Ello' sirs, table for two?" Kanda could tell that this man was French due to his thick accent. He was clearly having trouble with speaking English.

Looking over to Allen, Kanda jumped lightly as Allen linked their arms together, with Kanda's hand laying lightly on top of Allens bicep. The Japanese teen could feel Allen's muscles flex lightly under his palm, and it caused the black haired teen to flush lightly.

" Oui s'il vous plaît et par une fenêtre dans une région retirée si vous ne vous opposeriez pas."(Yes please, and by a window in a secluded area if you wouldn't mind)

Both Kanda and the waiter looked over to Allen surprise evident in their eyes as Allen spoke flawlessly in French, his voice taking on a thick masculine tone to it.

The tone caused Kanda to shudder .

" Évidemment monsieur." (Of course sir) The waiter answered happily; glad to be able to speak in his native tongue. When he began to walk off, Allen immediately understood and followed closely behind, guiding Kanda as he walked.

Said teen couldn't seem to stop their mind from wheeling from all of the things he was feeling and learning in such a short amount of time. Sensing Kanda's confusion, Allen effortlessly guided the other teen through the rows of tables and booths, until they arrived at their own. Which was located in the back by the window that revealed the canals as well as the quiet backstreet's of the city. Smiling at how perfect the table was, Allen thanked the man in French, gaining Kanda's attention, before sitting in the booth made for two. Frown still evident on Kanda's face, the teen sat himself down across from Allen, only to have a menu placed in front of him.

The Japanese teen absentmindedly picked up the menu while Allen and the waiter talked in French.

'No soba,' Kanda thought with distaste, as he looked over the menu. Suddenly it was quiet, and there was a small rustle as Allen picked up his own menu.

"Hm, so Kanda... see anything you like?" Allen attempted to start conversation, a little nervous about being with the older teen.

"No," Said teen deadpanned putting down his menu. This only caused Allen to smile wistfully again as he took said menu, before raising his hand and calling the waiter over in French. The waiter looked all too happy to help, and scurried over quickly. Allen immediately began pointing to different items on the menu. Kanda jumped as Allen pointed to him, before pointing to something on the menu. Curiosity instantly aroused, Kanda listened intently trying to understand some of what Allen was saying, but failed miserably.

French was an odd language, Kanda thought after giving up on understanding what Allen was trying to say. The language seemed unnaturally complex, and the white haired teen only seemed to make it more complex, while his mouth composed the syllables and words together at a speed that surprised Kanda. Just when did the bean sprout gain the ability to speak French? There was no way he became so fluent over night. So after the waiter left, Kanda coughed gaining Allen's attention.

"So Bean sprout,"

"It's Allen," The white haired teen corrected absentmindedly.

"Yeah, whatever. So when did you suddenly gain the ability to speak another language?" Kanda watched as surprise grazed over Allen's face, before he smiled.

"Well when traveling with master, I had to get many different jobs to cover his-" Allen shuddered, "Debts. And so I learned a lot of different languages on the way." Kanda raised a brow, disbelief on his face.

"Languages?" Allen brought his hand up to his mouth and coughed suddenly, before saying.

" Si, posso parlare molte lingue diverse."( yes, I speak many languages.) Kanda gaped, and nearly fell out of the booth as Allen spoke with a perfect Italian accent. Allen brought up his hand again, and coughed.

" Wat denkt tu?" ( What do you think?) This time the white haired teen spoke what Kanda believed to be dutch, and again with a perfect accent. Scowling the Japanese teen leaned over the table,

"Now you're definitely showing off you lingual bean!" Allen just laughed, before smiling at Kanda.

"Hey Kanda?"

"Yes Bean sprout?" Kanda said absentmindedly.

"It's Allen, and do you know how to play 20 questions?" This jerked the Japanese teen's curiosity, and Kanda found himself looking over to the other male.

"20 What?" Allen laughed, despite himself and took a good look at Kanda, The lotus he had placed in the Japanese teens raven black locks was still there, and Allen had the sudden urge to lean over and whisper naughty things in the ear that held it. Shaking the less-than-decent thought from his head, Allen answered.

"It's a game."

"A game?" Kanda seemed disappointed, and began to look out the window.

"Yeah, a game, the point is to take turns asking each other questions. Each person gets ten questions, which in turn adds up to twenty. You're not allowed to lie, and must answer the question truthfully."

This seemed to gain the Japanese teens attention once again, and though Kanda didn't turn to look at Allen, the British teen could tell he was all ears.

"So what do you think Kanda?" Allen teased, smiling. Said teen seemed to think the idea over before finally growling out a small.

"What the hell," Before adding, "But only 10 questions." Kanda amended, causing the British teen to smile. Of course, there was always a catch with Kanda.

Watching Allen smile Kanda felt his stomach churn, but not in an unpleasant way. He found that the feeling had him on his toes. It was similar to the feeling he got before every battle. And by god did Kanda love that feeling.

"So Kanda, you want to go first?" Allen offered, smirking lightly. Not trusting the other teen, Kanda nodded, while absentmindedly propping his face up on his hand.

Everything was silent for a moment while Kanda thought desperately for a question. Allen seemed amused by this and watched avidly as Kanda's eye brows creased in agitation.

"What? Too slow to think up a question Kanda?" The white haired teen teased, causing Kanda to glare.

"Che, you Baka Moyashi," Kanda muttered, kicking Allen from under the table half heartedly as he continued to think.

Well he could always ask something simple right?

Like what was Allen's favorite color? Or favorite food; if the damned Moyashi could pick one that is. Or he could ask about his Anti-Akuma weapon...

Sighing angrily, the licorice hair colored teen mentally shook his head. Those questions were too simple minded, Allen would surely make a comment on it. Looking over to said teen, Kanda noticed Allen was idly playing with one of his snow white bangs.

Then it hit Kanda.

"So," Kanda began, gaining Allen's attention. "Why exactly do you have old man hair?" The question seemed to surprise the British teen. It took him a moment to understand what Kanda meant before he frowned.

"Out of all the rude questions-!" Allen sighed suddenly, then smiled lightly, "Well I suppose that's Kanda for you. Finding a way to insult someone even during a relaxing, friendly game." Kanda smirked over to Allen.

"Hey, you're the one that set this up, remember?" Smirking back, Allen leaned closer to Kanda from over the table. Said teen leaned back, only to find his back pressed up against his seat.

"Well," Allen sighed heavily, his warm breath fluttering over Kanda's half parted lips. "I'm not the one who has to be a slave and wear a dress now am I?" The Japanese teen spluttered at this, shaking himself out of the coma Allen had put him in. Face flushed, Kanda growled angrily.

"You damned Moyashi! You're the one putting me in these fucking dresses!" Some people looked over to the couple after Kanda's outburst. Smile still in place, Allen leaned forward suddenly, pressing his lips firmly over Kanda's. The feeling of Allen's baby soft lips on his shot through Kanda, who sat frozen until Allen pulled back.

"Hehe, Kanda, such foul language!" Allen mocked, poking Kanda's nose lovingly with his index finger. Said teen growled before snapping at the opposing finger.

"Well anyway as for your question," Allen said, gaining Kanda's attention. "I was actually born with brown hair."

"Brown hair?" The Japanese teen repeated, surprised. He absentmindedly tried to picture Allen with brown hair; and quickly found he couldn't. Allen just didn't seem like Allen without snow white hair. Then a thought struck Kanda. If the hair on his head used to be brown.....Kanda found his gaze lowering lightly.

Then what color was Allen's hair...down there?

Allen watched as Kanda seemed to process something, before shuddering suddenly. The samurai's face flushed, and the British teen immediately knew what the other teen was thinking.

"Oh, and if you must know my hair, down there, is white too." Allen said smiling, with no hint of innocence. Kanda's face turned bright red, as well as his neck and ears, as he looked aghast over at Allen.

"W-what the hell? What kind of person says that with a straight face?!" Kanda spluttered. Allen just smiled.

"But that's what you were thinking right?" Looking away, blush still in place Kanda scowled not willing to answer, that he had in fact, been thinking of Allen's pubic hair.

"Oh and to fully answer your question, the night I got my white hair was the same night I got this." Allen pointed to his cursed eye. It stood proudly against his pale skin.

"I don't really know how it happened, but I think it had something to do with the way my eye and my arm reacted to each other..." Allen led off, seemingly deep in thought. Kanda just watched the British teens face as various emotions fluttered across it.

Guilt,

sadness,

remorse,

happiness,

Anger?

But as soon as it had come, it was gone. For a second the samurai thought he had only imagined it, but he knew, in the back of his mind, that he had seen it.

"So, Kanda, looks like it's my turn," Allen said suddenly, flashing a smirk. Kanda felt a chill go down his spine at the thought of what Allen could think up.

The white haired teen seemed to be thinking, prolonging the moment as long as he possibly could.

"So Kanda," The Japanese teen sat at the edge of his seat, "What's your favorite season?" Nearly falling out of his seat, Kanda heaved a sigh. Well that wasn't so bad...Maybe Allen wasn't going to ask anything too personal after all.

Thinking for a moment, the Japanese teen finally muttered,

"Spring," The answer seemed to catch the white haired teen off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"I said spring, you Dumb ass! Don't make me repeat myself!" Kanda growled; looking away slightly embarrassed. Everything was quiet for a moment.

"So are you going to tell me why?" Allen asked, Kanda's just 'Tsk'ed.

"Why the hell should I explain myself to a bean like you?" A sadistic smirk suddenly made its way across Allen's face.

"Hm, why indeed," Allen repeated, his voice thick and rich, sending chills down Kanda's spine. Whatever Allen was implying wasn't good, the dark haired teen realized quickly.

"Well I like spring because it's nicer to train outside, plus in the spring all the cherry blossoms would bloom where I used to live." Kanda muttered. A small warm smile graced Allen's lips.

"Cherry blossoms huh? Sounds beautiful." For some reason Kanda blushed. It must have been the way Allen said it, or maybe how he had said it while looking at the Japanese teen. Suddenly, the smell of food made itself known as a 5 waiters came over, each holding a platter with multiple dishes on it. Kanda looked accusingly at Allen, who smiled back sheepishly.

"What can I say, I'm hungry. He he."

Soon the table was filled with dishes, and Kanda felt as if he was going to have an anxiety attack from the lack of space. But he didn't have to worry long, for Allen had downed three to four plates to make some more room. Soon Kanda felt his stomach growl, and was secretly glad Allen was a loud eater. But somehow, much to Kanda's embarrassment, the British teen had heard him. The younger of the two pushed a certain plate towards Kanda. On it was an assortment of fruits, and some kind of soup. Kanda looked at it in distaste.

"I'm not eating this," He growled, pushing the plate back towards Allen. Said teen just smiled.

"Oh yes you are." The plate got shoved back to Kanda, who pushed it back again.

"I don't think so Moyashi." He growled, watching frustrated, as Allen pushed the plate back to him.

"I think your forgetting our little bet Kanda, or should I remind you?" This time the threat was said barely above a whisper, but the Japanese teen had heard it perfectly clearly. So with the little bit of dignity he had left, Kanda took a fork and speared one of the strawberry's. Pink juices flowed out from the new holes, as Kanda brought the fruit to his lips. He shoved it in his mouth and chewed it angrily, mashing the poor thing with his teeth. The slightly sour taste of the strawberry was pleasant, and Kanda was soon spearing for more. His face had a light pout on it as he ate, a thoughtful look on his face.

With a smile Allen continued to eat.

'God, Kanda could be so cute sometimes.'

After eating for a little while, Kanda ran out of strawberries and had to eat the watermelon, which was still pretty good. And after that he had a few grapes which, to his satisfaction, weren't quite ripe, making them sour. The last fruit on Kanda's plate was yellow and cut into stylish crescents.

"What the hell are these?" Kanda asked, stabbing the fruit and bringing it up to Allen's face. Said teen smiled, before quickly eating the fruit off the fork. Kanda stared wide eyed at Allen before glaring.

"What the hell! That was mine!" Kanda yelled, gaining some attention from people across the room once again.

"That was a pineapple." Allen said with a smile.

"So, that gave you the right to eat it off my goddamn fork?! You glutton!" Kanda hissed, unknowingly stabbing another piece of the fruit. The white haired teen just ignored Kanda as he continued eating.

This annoyed the shorter teen to no end, but he took a few deep breaths before trying some of the pineapple. He was slightly surprised at how acidic it tasted. Attracted to this new fruit Kanda ate more, nearly stuffing his mouth causing some juice to flow out of the side of his mouth. Looking over to Kanda, Allen noticed this and leaned over the table.

Not seeing Allen come closer, the licorice haired teen ate another piece, only to suddenly feel something warm and rough rubbing against the side of his mouth. It was moist and soon Kanda realized it was Allen's tongue. Said tongue worked its way over to the other side of his lips, and began lapping at the trail of juice there. It followed the trail down Kanda's chin, before abruptly swiping across Kanda's bottom lip.

Mouth clamped shut, Kanda refused to open up. Soon, Allen was getting frustrated and ran a hand across the Japanese teens pale jaw. The feel of Allen's warm, calloused fingering against his skin caused Kanda's jaw to release its death grip, allowing Allen's tongue entrance.

The two began to fight for dominance, neither wielding, the flavor of pineapple stinging against their tongues.

Soon, Allen began losing his control and one of his hands slipped to the back of Kanda's dress, and began messaging his hip, causing the teen to buck. The reaction only seemed to make Allen's control worse. And soon, his hand was moving a little more to where Kanda's treasure lay.

God Kanda was so hot; so **sexy** and so **damn rape-able**.

Everything stopped.

It was so abrupt that the heat stricken samurai jumped. Soon Allen was pulling away, his eyes wide and his jaw clenched.

"I'm going to the bathroom," the younger teen muttered through grit teeth, jumping up and jogging towards the bathroom, leaving a confused and panting Kanda behind.

......................................................................................................................................................................

Kanda sat at the table alone after that, for what seemed like hours. Absentmindedly, the teen nibbled on a piece of pineapple, his expression crestfallen. And he didn't know why.

Turning slightly, Kanda glanced at the men's room door. It was closed with no sign of opening. Waiting for about 15 minutes, the lone teen preoccupied himself with eating and glancing occasionally at the closed door. Eventually Kanda had eaten all the fruit, and even the soup, on his plate.

Then he heard a creek, followed by soft footsteps. Using all his willpower, Kanda didn't look back to see if it was Allen. That would look desperate, and Kanda was, _**not**_ desperate.

But then the footsteps stopped, and Kanda found himself looking over. There was Allen, an odd look on his face, somewhat distant. The Japanese teen looked up at Allen with slightly wide, innocent, black eyes. The look warmed Allen's expression lightly, and the white haired boy took a seat.

"So Kanda, you miss me?" Allen teased, tone slightly off. Kanda just scowled, looking away bashfully.

"Che, who in their right mind would miss a bean sprout like you?" Kanda hissed, though his tone held no malice. Truthfully, Kanda had been lonely waiting here by himself; having Allen at the table with him made his stomach churn, but again not in an unpleasant way.

So maybe he had missed the bean, or maybe he just wasn't in his right mind.

That had to be it, yeah, not in his right mind.

"So Kanda, are you almost done?" Kanda looked over to Allen.

"Yeah," he grunted, but noticed Allen hadn't finished what he was eating which was odd for the other exorcist.

"Oi Moyashi, are you going to finish or what?" Allen just smiled over at Kanda before calling over the waiter in French. All too happy to oblige the man came over. The two talked for a few moments, before the man pulled a check from his pocket, Allen nodded graciously, before pulling out a rather large stack of bills from his pocket. Allen placed the money in the little folder and wrote down some stuff, before handing the folder back to the waiter. Said waiter's eyes were large as he seemed to constantly thank Allen for something. The only reason Kanda knew this was because the waiter was bowing repetitively, and had an incredulous look on his face. That and the fact Allen seemed to be waving it off like it was nothing. But by the looks of the other man, Allen must have done something pretty spectacular.

But before Kanda could look into it any farther a hand suddenly grabbed his, pulling him up, effortlessly, to his feet. Allen smiled at him, before waving a goodbye to the waiter. The two teens walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. As soon as they got outside, however, Allen dropped Kanda's hand, causing it to sway lazily at the samurai's side. Shooting a confused look at the white haired teen, Kanda followed silently after the taller boy. Said teen smiled back at him quickly, as he led them back to the boat.

"So Kanda, how was your meal?" Allen inquired, as they approached their destination. Kanda just huffed.

"It was fine, not all that great." Allen smiled at this, and slowed his pace.

"Really? It looked like you liked the fruit though. You must've chugged it down while I was gone."

"I did not chug it down you damned bean, you were gone for so long and it's not like there was anything better I had to do!" Kanda huffed, half heartedly elbowing Allen. Said teen pouted, and elbowed back lightly.

That's when Allen noticed they had arrived at their destination. The white haired teen stepped onto the boat first, putting out his hand, and offering it to Kanda. Said teen scowled, but took said hand in fear the heels he was wearing would cause him to trip. Allen's warm, strong hand, held Kanda's delicately as he maneuvered the shorter teen onto the boat.

Kanda sat then, watching as Allen untied the boat, and shoved off.

"So Kanda," the younger teen said suddenly. Kanda 'Hn-ed' in response.

"When we get back you can have the rest of the day off to do as you please." This surprised the older teen, who found himself looking questioningly over to Allen.

"What?"

"I said that you have the rest of the day off, maybe you're just too slow to understand me," Allen teased, causing Kanda to growl and kick him in the shin.

"You idiot, I got that much, what I want to know if why." Kanda hissed, watching Allen.

"Well I feel like I've been causing you a lot of stress, so it's only fair I give you some time to be yourself." The white haired teen explained, smiling all the while.

"So when we get back you can change outfits and do whatever you want." After that the boat went silent. Kanda, unsure what to say to that, closed his eyes and che'ed, before falling asleep.

Upon arrival at the Black order, Allen gently shook Kanda awake. Said teen tottered lightly as he stood and got off the boat.

Both boys were silent as Allen walked Kanda to his room, and things were just a bit awkward.

As soon as Kanda's room came into view, the black haired teen mentally sighed in relief. Unlocking the door, Kanda went to go into his room, but stopped suddenly and looked over to Allen.

"Well-uh," Kanda said, somewhat awkwardly, "Thanks I guess, today was... not completely a waste."

Allen's eyes widened, before he smiled wistfully and leaned down to Kanda. He placed his two gloved hands on Kanda's face, before whispering,

"No problem," Kanda felt his body jolt lightly as Allen gave him a quick peck on the lip before disappearing from site. The lone samurai placed his fingers to his lips as he lightly closed the door.

......................................................................................................................................................................

Thank you so much for reading! =3

I hope to update again soon!


End file.
